Haylo Summerhaven
"Hm? You want me for something? I'd love to help. What's the matter? You're hurt, it seems. Come into my arms. I'll help you feel better." ''-Haylo talking to Allee. '''Haylo Summerhaven' is one of the supporting characters of the series. Unlike his sister, he is the average height of a man his age. He is a Celeb type idol. His brand is Brilliant Prince. This character is RPed with GanbareHannahChan. Appearance Haylo has long brown hair that goes to his shoulders. He has brown eyes, like his sister. In the PriPara world, he wears a black, fluffy sweater with soft pants. His choice in clothing is soft in general, as he says he likes to wear things that make him warm and comfortable, as he hates being cold. However, he doesn't mind going without a shirt when swimming or in the house. His signature color is indigo blue. Personality Haylo has an open and welcoming personality to everyone. He adores women and cares for them, even as a child. When he was a child, he jumped for joy when he heard he was getting a sister. He has a relaxing and gentle atmosphere about him that easily calms others, mainly other women and young children. In his free time, he likes to sing or hum simple melodies. He also likes to play the piano, which is one of the instruments he's best at playing. His best friend, Kelsey has a daughter who he often takes care of with her, making him like a father figure towards her. As a result, Allee got so attached to him that she would cry if she were to spend one day without him. He finds math and science hard for him as he believes that letters and numbers do not go well together. He also has very sloppy handwriting which nobody except his sister and his best friend's daughter can (somehow) read. He has a bad habit of crying sympathetically when he hears a kid whine. He also has a bad habit of purchasing stuff a kid is whining for when the moms say no. Some moms thank him for calming their kid down, but others aren't very happy with what he did and reprimand him for doing so. He gives the most calming hugs out of everyone in the family. His birthday is June 4. Relationships Hannah Summerhaven - His sister. Kelsey Gemspring - His best friend. Etymology Haylo: Haylo originated from the word "halo" which is a ring that typically is shown above the head of an angel or an innocent person, which relates to his sweet personality. Summerhaven: '''Summer is the third temperate season. Haven is a place of safety and refuge. Trivia * Even though he likes women, he does not want to become one, as he doesn't like to cross dress, However, he doesn't mind if someone else wants to. * When he was a child, most of his friends were girls, and most of them accepted him. * He doesn't shush anyone, as he feels it's not polite. * When a kid he knows is whining, fussing, crying, etc, he likes to give the child a hug and tell them that it's okay to cry, and he lets them cry in his arms. When he was little, this was how he was comforted when he cried. * According to his C support with Kelsey, he doesn't like older girls who try to mother him. ** However, he has nothing against older girls who '''don't try to mother him, as it's possible for him to marry Kelsey. * His voice actor, Gabe Garvin, believes that he acts almost exactly like Haylo. * He shares his birthday, June 4, with Minami Mion. * His family consists of very tall men and extremely short women. He's the shortest male in his family, as his father, as an example, is one head taller than him. This explains why his sister is so much shorter than him. * As of 10/9/2016, Haylo is added to GanbareHannahChan's Fire Emblem Awakening save file. * He is good at playing the piano, contrasting Akari, who's horrible at it. * Despite being a sweet, soft man, his favorite kind of music is rap and hip hop. ** Some of the rap songs he listens to has explicit lyrics, and he was caught singing them more than once by his sister or his mom. Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:GanbareHannahChan Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Brilliant Prince User Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Celeb Idol